Betrayal
by DarkDragyn
Summary: The sad, twisted tale of one of the Metroid universe's unique characters. A new twist with an exciting and gruesome conclusion.


Hullo! My name is DarkDragyn, a new author. I'm not telling anyone who this story is about since that would be spoil the ending. Yeah, that's weird. Deal with it. This is basically a story about someone's origin- you'll never guess who. Really. You have NO. HOPE. So don't try. I've written the entire fanfic already, but I need to proofread and check my facts against the games' plotline. There are five chapters, and a secret chapter.  
  
If I get enough reviews, I'll post a bonus 'Secret' chapter that will explain why I did everything here, and some important notes about why I wrote this fic and where exactly it is in the timeline. In the 'Secret' chapter, Samus and the others will break character and I'll have a short and sweet Kabutroid-inspired conversation with them. There will be some of my wild humor, and a preview for my upcoming fanfic taking place immidiately after this one. It will be more Samus-oriented. Also, I'll have a soliliquey explaining one (or more) characters' actions. I might even write short personal responses to all reviews, so if you have any questions -aside from who it's about- please ask. I haven't decided how many reviews I'll need to post the 'Secret' chapter, so I'll let you know based on how this chapter and maybe the next one are recieved.  
  
I'll explain the rating now. This fic contains some four letter words (starting with 'D' and 'C'), a couple violent scenes, nothing big. There is blood in the fifth chapter, but not enough to send someone to the bathroom heaving. There is no sexual content at all in this fic. Also, this first chapter is G-rated, so you can easily get used to my writing style.  
  
If you read the entire thing, then the opening chapter will make soooooo much more sense. Trust me.  
  
And finally, I do not own the Metroid game series. I do not work for or own the Nintendo gaming company. This fanfic is a fictictious story based on fictictious characters owned by Nintendo, in fictictous situations. The characters Derrick Moore, Commander K'Far, and Rikaru Bellen are created by me and cannot be used by anyone else, except for Nintendo who can have them to use in the next couple Metroid games if they ask nicely enough. This applies to all chapters, so this disclaimer will not be reported.  
  
I would like to thank pantherandlovingit of Fictionpress.net for helping with some minor editing details and support. Read her stuff, too. It's good.  
  
Chapter One- File found  
  
Samus was used to horror. She faced horror in the form of space pirates. She's faced horror when her home was destroyed. She faced horror when the only person in her life was slain. But now, reading the file she saw on her computer's screen, she was disgusted. Disgusted beyond human understanding. She forced herself to read the account again, unable to believe it happened.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- WARNING  
  
WARNING  
  
WARNING  
  
CONTENTS OF THIS FILE ARE TOP SECRET  
  
READING BEYOND THIS POINT WITHOUT PROPER SUPERVISION IS PUNISHABLE BY A 25,000 GU FINE OR DEATH  
EXPERIMENT IN NEW ENERGY TYPE FOUND IN CRE-019  
  
ACCID-  
  
Samus decided to not even bother to with the formal summary. The Federation has a tendency of glossing over whatever they didn't like. She skipped right ahead to the first hand accounts. These accounts, hand written, did a good job at detailing just what happened from a fly- on- the- wall perspective. A slight beep startled Samus. Samus jumped up, then sat back down, almost embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know why, but reading off a paper feels so much more natural than burning my eyes on a computer screen for a couple hours again."  
  
She reached over and picked up the huge mound of paper from her printer. Flipping past the first couple pages of techno-jargon, she read the first of the firsthand accounts.  
  
PERSONNEL ACCOUNT 001: DERRICK MOORE.  
  
As Samus read the first name she felt small tears well up in her eyes. Choking them back, she skipped the blank pages where his would be and continued to the next.  
  
PERSONNEL ACCOUNT 002: RIKARU BELLEN.  
Do you like it so far? The next three chapters of the story won't feature Samus at all, It will be all about Derrick & Rikaru. Who they is, where they came from, and what they do. Yeah, sorry Samus fanboys. It's still gonna be pretty good, so please read it anyway, alright? There'll be draa- maaa.... 


End file.
